


Glass

by utterlyheartbroken



Series: Snow, Apple, and Glass [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, Past Abuse, Prompt Fic, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlyheartbroken/pseuds/utterlyheartbroken
Summary: This is a short piece I wrote about Wally dealing with bad memories.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley656](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smiley656).



> It doesn't want to be taken elsewhere, so it's finished for now. I think it was gonna go somewhere (not romantic) but I can't seem to recall now, but honestly I just want this series to be done. The last is Apple, which I'm looking forward to completing.

 

Wally gazed at his reflection in the mirror, pale, and full of freckles. He frowned, feeling slightly disgusted with himself. His vivid red hair glowed against the dim lights of the motel room. His fingers traced scars on his skin, and he winced at the memory of how he had received each of those scars.

 

He bit his lower lip, and searched his lower abdomen, as if looking for some kind of _flaw_.

 

He remembers a large purple hand-print that wouldn’t heal because he wasn’t allowed to eat. He remembers not being able to get out of bed easily after that incident. He also remembers how Batman’s eyes would narrow in suspicion when Wally couldn’t sit down without wincing, or bend without making some kind of pained expression. Robin was a better sport about it because he learned when Wally wanted to talk or even need to, never pushing him, but Batman was the opposite of his partner. He’s only glad that it was a _long_ time back. Back when he wasn’t the Flash.

 

He _doesn’t_ have bruises anymore –not with all the superhealing he’d gotten from his speed-, but he can remember the location of each bruise he had gotten from his father, his enemies, his abusive boyfriends, and even the bruises he’d get from situations where he’d nearly get himself killed. He remembered it all.

 

They were kind of hard to forget, after all. Pain _wasn’t_ something Wally liked, not when he was 4 years old and had accidentally burned himself on his mother’s oven. Not when he was 7 and fell of his scooter. And definitely not when he was 13 and fell of his bike, broke his arm, and was in pain for a long time.

 

His lips tremble when his fingers brushed against a scar where the flesh hadn’t healed well, and had grown over the wound, looking almost similar to a welt. It’s one of the only scars his body still carries. The scar was still a dark shade of pink, and it made Wally wince whenever someone would ask about it. It was before he became Kid Flash, he had been 12, he had heard about ‘cutting’ something that suicidal or depressed teenagers did -back in the day, and still do it even now-, he tried it, and he had liked it then. It made him feels less like a freak. More _normal_ somehow. He never told either Iris or Barry, even though Iris subtly mentioned how she knew about it and didn’t approve and that if he kept doing it, she’d tell Barry and he wouldn’t be allowed to patrol with him.

 

He doubted his parents ever understanding _why_ he enjoyed cutting himself. But the idea was comforting, because for one to hurt himself, it would give the person the ability to enjoy the pain, since you were causing the pain, not someone else or against your will, and only then, was the pain acceptable. If _someone else_ was causing the pain for him, he hated it then. It hurt more. It reminded him of the darkest moments in his childhood.

 

Yeah, sometimes Wally hated glass, it’s where all his flaws revealed themselves, and it’s where the jagged pieces would cut his skin, even if by accident or if intentional. The pain stayed and the memories tainted everything, even his reflection.


End file.
